The surface chemistry of PET dacron discs is being altered in an effort todevelop a surface on which maximal endothelialization occurs. The discs are immersed in hot sodium hydroxide solution and rinsed in water and in ethanesulfonic acid. ESCA is being used to determine the post-treatment surface composition and the depth to which reaction occurs.